


Vampire Serial Killers

by Elizabethpearl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - FBI, Brothers, Detectives, F/M, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Prison, Serial Killers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethpearl/pseuds/Elizabethpearl
Summary: Vampire Blood Brothers, decide to play a game. To become human serial killers. Leaving behind their inhuman, supernatural abilities. They face the everyday struggles of mortal human serial killers, in their fight to stay off the FBI's radar and out of prison.
Kudos: 2





	Vampire Serial Killers

Blackwood River State Forest,

“What's up, you pussy or something.” Dave mocked, looking around the tree.

“No I’m not.” Tyler whispered sternly.

“Well go.” Kevin snapped impatiently from behind Tyler.

Tyler felt like telling them to do it, but he didn’t want to look like a wimp in front of them.

He didn’t want to kill but if he went to the cops he would probably go to jail, for aiding and abetting, or whatever they call it. He had no idea at the time that there were three bodies in the bags that he helped bury. It wasn’t ‘til he watched the news the next night that he found out. If he called the police now Dave would kill him, or get Kevin to do it, that he was sure of.

Snapping back to the present, he stared out past the tree line. Three figures were sprawled out on the sand, around one hundred yards away, give or take. He’s terrible at judging distances. They looked as if they were sleeping in the afternoon sun. Though, going by the dozens of beer bottles scattered around them in the sand, they had more than likely passed out.

Tyler glanced at Dave, the guy’s toothy grin was so big it practically touched his ears. Dave fiddled with his knife, flipping it over in one hand. His glock pocking out of his belt, no doubt it was loaded. Dave doesn’t allow anyone else to carry a gun, Tyler's notice the guy has trust issues. Not even Kevin, Dave’s pet, is allowed to carry a gun.

Dave is the oldest, so he calls the shots. Kevin isn’t that much younger, but he still fears Dave. Kevin would—will do anything Dave tells him to.

“Alright, alright, but you wankers better not ditch me.” Tyler eyed his ‘friends’ suspiciously for a moment before emerging from his hiding place. He glanced one last time at his ‘friends’ to make sure they hadn’t run off, before taking a deep death and pressing forward, towards the three none the wiser men.

The sun was hot on Tyler's face as he stepped out of the shady undergrowth. The sand sucking down his feet, coving his black Nike shoes. He stumbled forward when his toes caught a rock that had been hidden beneath the sand. Hitting the ground hard on his hands and knees, sparks of pain shooting up his arms. He didn’t look up straight away, encase his tumble woke the men. Like somehow if he didn’t look up they would magically not know he was there, if they had woken.

When he collected himself enough to stand he took it slowly, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. He scanned the section of beach in front of him, where the men lay.

One . . . Two. Tyler counted the men.

Breathing a sigh of relief, thankfully, all the men were there. And none of them had heard him. He was glad he didn’t fall on the knife clasped in his right hand. He’s willing to bet anything that his ‘friends’ were rolling around laughing at him right now.

Assholes.

He begun to walk towards the men again, when it hit him, wasn’t there three of them before?

His heart skipped a beat, a lump caught in his throat. He frantically searched the area, spinning around in every direction. There was no one anywhere in sight. Even his ‘friends’ were too far away to see. He pivoted back to the men laying so close to were he stood.

Did I imagine there was a third man?

He could have sworn—

Something grabbed him from behind. Pushing his own knife up to his neck, and pulling his other arm behind his back. His shoulder screaming in protest. His body shooting upright, standing on his toes to try and get away from his own knife pressing firmly into his neck.

“Naive little human.” The man said coldly, calmly.

Human? What was up with that? Weird ass way to talk.

“What’s your name?” His attacker inquired.

“T . . . Tyler” he choked on his words when speaking drives his knife deeper into his neck.

“Well, Tyler, I’m Michael. It’s a pleasure to meet you. These are my brothers, Travis—” he indicated to the one still sprawled out on his back in the sand, one arm thrown over his closed eyes to no doubt shield him from the blinding sun. The man was dressed in all black, with a red streak in his black hair, spiked up in a messy mohawk. The man, Travis, stuck his finger up at them without sitting up or opening his eyes. “—And that’s James” Michael continued, pulling Tyler around harshly, so he was forced to face the direction where he originally came from.

Tyler, now facing the spot where his 'friends' were hiding. Glanced over towards where they would be watching from, if they were even still there and hadn’t run off. He frowned slightly as a human shaped object moved out from the shadows, carrying something in its arms.

Tyler’s heart started racing when he realized what the man, James, was carrying. Tyler’s 'friends' swayed limp in the man’s arms. The figure took another step forward before vanishing into thin air.

Tyler didn’t have enough time to process what just happened, let alone panic from it and unintentionally slice himself on his own knife still held against his throat. Because a split second later the figure, James, appeared right next to the mohawked man who was still exactly where he had been the entire time. The new comer dropped Tyler’s 'friends' bodies, where they slumped lifeless to the ground.

“What where you and your buddies planning to do?” Michael’s question stunned Tyler. His brain still not processing what just happened.

Did he pass out? is that why it appeared as though the man had . . . What? Teleported?

Then the man at his back’s words sunk in. Wouldn’t Michael just think they were going to rob them? Did he know they were planning to kill them?

And now, ironically, Dave and Kevin were dead . . . and he’s next.

The predator becomes the prey.

“umm, well . . .” Tyler struggles to think of an answer. “We were going to. . . see if . . . See if you had any . . . any beer left.”

Great, like anyone will believe that excuse.

He should have said his 'friends' and him were going to take their wallets. Anything would have been better then ‘see if you have any beer left’.

Fuck. I’m so dead.

He feels the man's chest behind him vibrate, when Michael chuckles. “Why don’t you try that again.”

Tyler’s knife pressing deeper into his vulnerable flesh despite him using all the strength in his arm to push the knife away. His hand still griping the handle beginning to waver, as his strength weakens.

How strong is this man?

Tyler’s head begins to throb as the knife's sharp blade prevents him from being able to breath correctly. His body starting to feel the effects from the lack of oxygen, slowly he starts to slump forward.

So this is how it ends, through suffocation from my own blade.

His chest starts to throb, the blood pressure throbbing behind his eyes, as his lungs work over time trying to find oxygen they don’t have. As his vision checker-blocks with black, and his eyelids become heavy as stone, Michael removes the blade.

At the same time as Tyler chokes on the rush of fresh air his arm behind his back is released. He finds himself collapsing in a pathetic sprawl to the sands hot embrace.

Tyler stays there, inhaling deeply like his life depends on it. Which, technically it does. The problem with his body’s survival instinct is that its sucking air in to fast, causing him to sputter and cough more then he is actually taking in oxygen.

After he manages to calm his body enough to breath at a more regular pace. He drags himself to his hands and knees, planning on righting himself, however, his energy dissolves and he finds himself staying put.

Atleast his vision has returned to normal, the pain in his chest subsiding more with every intake.

Tyler brings his shaking hand up to rub at his neck where the blade had been, he can feel the long indent the blade left in his skin.

“So, why are you really here?” Michael’s voice cuts into Tyler like the blade had come back to finish the job.

“I—I told you” Tyler stutters out, wincing in pain as those simple words increase the pain running up and down his neck.

Michael chuckles “A smart ass then.”

Tyler feels Michael’s boot collide with his side. A fierce crack of agony following seconds after the impact is made. He crumples into himself, his arms and legs instinctively coming up to protect his vital organs even when its to late to do a thing about it. The blow knocking him off balance, sending him to the ground once more. He gasps as wave after wave of excruciating pain consumes his body.

How does someone physically kick that hard. He's been kicked before, many many times, but its never been like this. Never felt like this.

Before Tyler’s mind can comprehend that Michael moved, Michael kicks him onto his back with another teeth shattering blow. The man is crouched next to Tyler a moment later, with the tip of Tyler’s blade pressing into the tender base of his neck once more.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Michael snarls, a flicker of anger passing over his features.

If Tyler tells Michael what his 'friends' and him were really doing there’s no way Michael would believe him. So he keeps his mouth shut.

Michael sighs, Tyler eyes him warily as the man moves the tip of Tyler’s knife up his neck till it pressed under his chin. Tyler tried to pull his head back, as far as he can away, but he’s already flat on the ground. His breath flares as he watches a smirk forming on Michael’s face. And then the man leans in, pressure forcing the blade in slowly. Tyler can feel the cold steal sinking deeper beneath his pale skin.

“Okay—okay, you win.” Tyler surrenders, tears forming in his eyes that he refuses to let out.

“I always do.” Michael mocks.

Tyler feels the blade being removed from his neck as Michael stands back up, the mans stern expression plastered on his face.

“I’m a . . . Well—" Tyler stutters “I’m kind of a . . . Sort of—”

Michael exhales his annoyance apparent in his features. “Well spit it out."

The one called Travis? appears beside Michael, a smirk on his face “well, not literally.” The man jokes, half laughing.

“My . . . Friends, ahh, associates and I are—well we’re, serial killers” Tyler blurts out, quickly rushing to add on. “We called ourselves The Blackwood Slayers.” Tyler pinches his eyes shut, bracing himself for the killer blow.

It never comes.

He peals his eyes open slowly, not entirely sure what he's going to see. Fear? Anger? An axe slashing down to end his life. What he finds throws him, both men are stare at him with grins slowly spreading across their faces.

“I didn’t expect that” Michael muttered, half impressed.

“Seriously?” Travis asks. Amusement evident in his tone.

“Y—Yeah” Tyler wasn’t sure what to make of their reactions.

Despite being as injured as he is, he completely forgets all about the injuries. His mind occupied with musing thoughts and questions rapidly firing all over. To fast to grasp and make sense of, but he’s grounded enough to realise that the reaction he’s observing from the other two men is not normal.

“Fuckin’ brilliant.” Travis exclaims. “We should see how long it takes the human authorities to catch us as human serial killers.” Travis laughs, speaking to his brother? Michael.

“See who can stay hidden the longest without using any fancy vamp’ tricks” Travis exclaims, excitement lingering in his voice.

Vamp tricks?

“I bet I’ll be the one to win.” Travis continues, clapping a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

Human serial killers?

Tyler frowns at the two men above him. Not sure if he’s hearing them correctly, or if his brain was effected by the lack of oxygen.

What other serial killer could you be? A cat serial killer. And what did he mean vamp’ tricks? There’s something seriously strange going on here, yet he can’t quite grasp what it is . . .

“You’re on.” The third figure, he forgets the name of, speaks up from over to the side. “A million dollars, from each of us, to the winner.” The figures deep rumbling voice calls obedience, like the man owns the ground he stands on and everyone on it aswell.

“How ‘bout it Mike?” Travis looks keenly at Michael, a smile plastered to his face.

“Sure, why not, sounds fun.” Michael agrees, shrugging.

“Fuck yeah, be prepared to fuckin’ lose your money.” Travis taunts the other men.

Tyler can’t believe what he’s hearing. Are they really just deciding to become serial killers on a whim. With a why not attitude. Like they’re talking about having pizza for dinner tonight instead of tomorrow night.

Tyler catches sight of Michael rolling his eyes at his brother? Michael said they were brothers, didn't he?Tyler’s mind is so overwhelmed at the moment he can barely remember how he got here. Let alone what his attacker had introduced them all as.

Tyler shifted up onto his elbows as Michaels stern gaze swing back to him.

“Pity you picked the wrong day to go hunting in the woods for your next victims.” Michael mused, more to himself than to Tyler.

Tyler stood abruptly, a bit to fast as pain shot down his side. He forced himself not put his hand on his ribs, he didn't want to draw attention to the weakness. He wanted them to think he was in no pain, that he could take them on in a fight. He advanced on Michael ‘til he was a hand's distance away. Making sure he held Michaels gaze and didn’t crumple under Michael’s glare. The man had a stare that could make a tiger quiver in the corner.

“No you’re the one who picked the wrong day to be in the woods.” Tyler shot back at Michael. He instantly regrated it when Michael’s irises turned black, even the white parts of his eyes went black.

Holy . . .

Tyler stumbled back instantly as Michael advanced towards him. The mans mouth spreading into a vicious snarl, revealing a set of white pointed— were those fangs?

Oh my—the man hand fangs.

Tyler felt his blood run cold as the answer he couldn’t quite grasp before, comes barrelling into him now.

Now it made sense, vamp’ tricks. Vampire . . . Vampire tricks. They’re vampires, they’re all vampires—

Nope, no way, they can’t be . . . He refuses to let his paranoid imagination take over his rational side.

But they are? Well, at least Michael is? Isn’t he? It would explain the strength and speed in which the man—vampire— moved. The figure that just disappeared . . .

How is this possible . . . ?

“Look at you,” Michael smirks, “trying to figure it all out.”

Seconds later Tyler startles in fear as his feet are lifted off the ground. Michael is now pressed right up against Tyler’s chest. The man is holding Tyler up literally by one hand.

How? Its not possible . . .

Tyler feels the tears he tried to hold back, slip free to slide down his cheeks. He can no longer feel his own body, no longer feel if he is still breathing. His body being driven into a frozen shock like state. Like a rabbit caught, his survival mechanism deciding weather to send adrenaline to flee the predator. Or stop his heart to flee the inevitable pain to come.

Tyler’s breath catches in his throat as Michael leans into his neck. The mans lips brushing over his exposed skin above his collar bone.

His breath sucks in at the sharp pinch that follows after the lips part. The twin pin pricks of pain soon fade away to a warm sensation being drawn up his chest, towards the area of pain. Like his heart is letting up the warm flow to distract him from the pain in the . . . bite.

His mind begins to relax before he can panic about what's happening to him. A peaceful essence washing through his battered body. Bringing comfort in its wake.

He welcomes the black abyss that consumes him.


End file.
